Every Time
by Oceanwind
Summary: "Every time she calls we have to run to the rescue," he groaned. Kairi wants Momo to ignore her phone for the night. He wants their night to be special and he isn't about to let Sae ruin it. Only he needs to convince Momo not to answer her phone...


Disclaimer: I do not own Peach Girl in any shape or form, I merely adore Kairi.

**Every Time**

"Every god damn time you answer your phone when Sae calls we have to run to her rescue," He wanted this date to go perfectly, and he should have never told Sae what he had planned.

"Yeah that does tend to happen," Momo paused as she held her phone out an arm's length away from her.

"Sooo don't answer this time Momo. Just leave her alone, stay out of her drama,"

"I can't Kairi. I mean she is an awful _awful _person, but in the end she did ultimately bring us together,"

"I am so sick of her wiggling her way into our lives and making us think she has changed only to go right back to her old ways," he grabbed her shoulders and stared deeply into her hazel eyes, "Momo please…" he kissed her lips lightly. "Please just this once, think about yourself Momo," the girl was too nice. She always thought of other's before she ever considered her own feelings. That was why she had such a hard time picking in between him and Toji. She hadn't wanted to hurt either of their feelings and right now Kairi wanted her to say screw it and return back to their date.

"But I'm her friend," she mumbled as she cast her gorgeous eyes downwards. He knew this would come up. Momo's heart was just too big, and she was always willing to believe the best in everyone. He knew that he couldn't be mad at her for wanting to try, it was one of the many reasons he loved her.

He kissed her again, feeling her breath hitch and her hands slowly crawl towards his messy hair. The phone that was wrapped into her hand still rang persistently. Kairi reached up and with a gentle pull tugged it from her grasp and pocketed it.

"Momo…" he whispered out, exhaling against her slightly swollen lips. He knew she loved it when he said her name like that, he could see it in those shinning hazel eyes. In all honesty he loved saying it. Seeing her respond to him like this drove him wild. He closed his eyes and leaned in so their foreheads rested against each other.

Her hand trailed down lazily to his waist, and before he knew it she had her phone in her grasp. He would have to try harder to make her forget about the now ringing cell phone.

She was still pressed close against him, her cheeks flushed in a beautiful red and the smell of peaches wafted up to greet him. _She is so perfect_, he smiled to himself. He leaned in again and caught her in a kiss. His hand traveling down to her wrist and holding it down while his other hand rested on hers. He would fight dirty then if she made him. He wasn't about to let Sae ruin this night.

He flicked his tongue gently across her lips, begging for entrance. A little more pressure and he had her leaning against the wall his body lightly pressed against hers to keep her from escaping his grasp. His kiss grew heated when Momo whimpered softly and ever so gently rubbed her hips into his. Her legs were barely covered by the plaid skirt she often wore and his hand that held her wrist brushed up against it. A small gasp escaped Momo and for a moment both forgot their intent.

"Mmmmm Momo," he mumbled into her neck as he trailed his kisses down her neck. Awh, this felt so right. His hands began to wander on their own accord. He cupped her face in one hand returning his lips to hers while his other hand rested on her waist pulling her closer to him. His heart raced faster as she tugged on his shirt, sliding her hands underneath the fabric to rub her hands across his sculptured body. He heard her hum contently as he nipped at her lips in approval.

That damn phone went off again and both jumped apart from each other.

"Ugh Momo, just turn that damn thing off," he huffed as the girl he loved looked dumbfounded at the device in front of her.

"Kairi this is the third time she has called…"

"Please Momo trust me," he whispered into her ear. He felt her shiver and smirked to himself. "Momo please… I just want tonight to be special," he pulled back so he could look into her eyes with what he hoped was his best puppy dog expression. "Every time she calls we have to run to the rescue. I don't want to play hero tonight. It's always one of her stupid schemes gone wrong, or something. Please…" he trailed off when Momo flipped the phone open.

"You're right Kairi. I won't answer it tonight," she said softly. She powered the offending object off with a loud click. "Here you can even hold it for the rest of the night," her voice was velvety soft. Oh god he loved her so much. His smile went unbroken for the rest of the night.

He grabbed her hand and led her down a trail, away from the offending buildings and city lights. The park was lit up with thousands of glittering lights as the swirling leaves from a cherry tree nearby shed its leaves.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Not as much as you," he meant it. She looked amazing tonight, not that she had done anything to be extra gorgeous. She wore her simple school skirt and a brilliant green tang top that brought out the hidden green in her eyes, her hair was in its natural gentle waves, and she had the barest amount of makeup on. She looked up at him then. Her eyes shone with love and gratitude.

She would be looking down at him in a second.

Without much thought he dropped to his knee. His hands shook nervously as he pulled out a tiny box from his pockets.

"Momo Adachi I have loved you since the day you pulled me out of the ocean. I'm sorry I was so blind and I caused you so much pain in the past. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for that, but know this… You are the only girl I love. The only one. _My_ only one. I have loved you since day one and I can promise you that I will never hurt you again. I want to spend every day for the rest of my life with you… Will you marry me?" He presented the ring to her with the question. A brilliant white gold band with a simple diamond balanced in the center, it sparkled wonderfully in the fast fading light. He slid it gently unto her finger that she offered. It looked great with her skin complexion; he really did have great taste he mused with a smile.

For several heart breaking seconds she stood there, her lips unable to respond to his question. Her eyes glazed with tears before she happily jumped into his arms. Since he had still been kneeling he lost his balance and they both toppled to the ground with an audible thud.

"Ofph," he mumbled rubbing the back of his head gingerly. "Why do you always have to knock me down? If you don't like it you didn't have to try and kill me. I mean come on a simple 'no' would have sufficed –"

He was cut off when her lips pressed against his. "Shut up," she whispered into his lips with a gentle smile. "I love you stupid and yes I will marry you."

His heart soared and he stood up and grasped her into a tight hug. He spun in a circle and they both laughed out happily. They kissed again, lying out underneath the stars in the grimy city, but he didn't care. This had been absolutely perfect and he wouldn't have it any other way. He had wanted to purpose by the ocean but he knew that would have been too obvious and Sae had almost wrecked it earlier with her stupid phone calls. Why he had ever told her he was planning on purposing tonight was beyond him. It didn't matter in the end, because in the end Kairi got the girl of his dreams. In the end she was never stolen from him and didn't stop loving him. In the end they had each other, after everything that they had been through. In the end, they lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p>AN: I always see more behind Kairi's real past for some reason like there is some missing piece that was left unexplained. I might write another fic about that if I get enough reviews on this one. We'll see. I hope this was enjoyed.


End file.
